Back flow preventers are used in commercial and household installations, for example, bidets, Roman tubs, barber shop and hairdressing salon fixtures, laboratory sinks, food processing facilities, chemical manufacturing, metal plating facilities, just to name a few, to prevent the contamination of the potable water supply. The water in each case is used in different manners and the installation of back flow preventers and check valves would be required for each use to protect the water supply from contamination or a separate back flow preventer and check valve would be installed in the line in advance of the components in the system. For example, in a bidet, the water is diverted to the rim or the spray. In a soaking or whirlpool bath tub the water is diverted to the spout, shower head or removable handheld shower. A number of proposals have been made for the diversion of fluids. Various methods and devices have been used to protect the potable water system from contamination. The premises may be isolated to protect the purveyor's water distribution system by installing a back flow preventer at the water line into the building. an area may be isolated when a portion of the building has toxic material used there. That portion of the building should be isolated by installing a back flow preventer so as to protect the individual using the water within the building. Finally one may individually isolate each fixture or piece of equipment from the water system such as is the case in Applicant's own structure described in Canadian Patent 1,225,006 which provides back flow prevention, in a compact, easily manufactured, effective unit. The present invention describes improvements thereto by adding a plurality of checking devices and improves the structure and repair of the diverting valve.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a diverter valve with, integral atmospheric type vacuum breaker and inlet and outlet check valves in an integral structure which is entirely reliable and easily serviced.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof.